Barney meets Tinky-Winky
by Demented Ultimecia
Summary: Revenge is always fun and Selphie and Rinoa are going down.


Barney Meets Tinky-Winky

***Author's Note: I wrote this story well after Midnight on New Year's, so it's a little weird. It's deticated to MegalomaniacHaruka, who drove me nearly to insanity saying that she wanted me to write a fic. I was able to hold out for months but Chocolate always get's the best of me. Hi, Ruka! And thanx to SSPegasus for help on naming the Gay Teletubbie for me.***

Rinoa looked over the note and contemplated signing her name but decided against it. "I'll let him figure out who I am on his own." She giggled at the idea of that. "No one ever suspected I liked him, but I can't let them go on believe I like Squall. The Posse aren't bad. The only reason I am with Squall is because he's the leader. But we're not going to be together for much longer."

She slipped the note in her purse and walked down the hall, looking for someone. Finally she found him in the training center. "UmI know you don't like me and all, but I was wondering if you could do me one teensy little favor?" He glared at her as she pulled out the note. "Could you give this note to Raijin for me?" 

He looked at her shocked. "What do you want with him?" He grabbed the note from her and read through it, laughing the whole time. "So the Little Princess is giving up her lapdog finally?" He laughed again. "Sure, I'll pass it on." Rinoa skipped off down the hall, thinking of Raijin.

Seifer looked at the note and noticed that there was no name on it. Hmmm' he mused, who should I give this to. Chicken-Wuss? He wouldn't believe meTrepe? Naw, too sweet. You ask meRinoa's been acting a lot like Selphie, and she would believe it.' He strutted down the hall and knocked sharply on the hyper chick's door. 

She opened the door and looked at Seifer strangely. "Ready for the Garden Festival?" Seifer shuddered at the thought. He was stuck in it as his only way to get back into the garden, wellthat or join Irvine's tap dancing group. 

"Yeah, but I have this note from someone. They asked me to give it to you."

"Who gave it to you?" She looked at him suspiciously as she took the note. She put it in her pocket. "Thanks Seifer! Don't forget to be up bright and early for the garden festival committee tomorrow!"

Seifer mumbled to himself as he left. Damn Squall, he left that girl in charge of me. Chicken-Wuss would be more merciful than she would.' He saw Rinoa and told her he had given the note to the rightful owner. 

"And?"

"Quite a happy reaction." He grinned evilly as he left her standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irvine saw the notes lying on Selphie's dresser; she had gotten another one from Seifer earlier that week. "Seffie? What is this about?" He held up the notes.

"Well" Selphie started blushing. "I don't know exactly Irvy. I've been getting them for a couple days now, and I have know idea who they're from."

"Wait, a second. You can get all these notes from a secret admirer, and I can't even talk to one girl?"

"IrvyIt's not like that. I've never even met him!"

"Not yet, but what about when that happens? And you yell at me for stuff like this!" Irvine started yelling. "We might as well not even be going out!"

"Irvy, don't say stuff like that."

"I'm not joking. It's over between you and I." He walked out of her room and bumped into Seifer as he was bringing her another note from Rinoa. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selphie collapsed on the bed, crying from her loss of Irvine. She heard Seifer knock on the door. "Coming." She straightened her shirt and tried to regain her composure. She opened the door and let him in.

"Another note from you know who! Oh wait, only I know!" he gloated. She would pay for making him be on the Garden Festival Committee. He handed her the note and waltzed back out of the room.

Selphie threw the note into her trashcan and then had a second thought about it. She read the sweet words her admirer had written her. For the first time, she dared to pick up her pen and write back. "I'm not cheating on Irvine," she told herself. "We aren't even going out anymore so there's nothing wrong with it." She ran out the door and tried to find Seifer so he could pass the note on to her admirer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa was talking to Seifer, before Selphie found him. "So did you give Raijin the note?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. I passed it on."

"I was thinkingmaybe I could tell Raijin who I was at the Garden Festival Costume Party this weekend but I'll need your help. What costume do you think Rajin would like?"

Seifer supressed a laugh; everything was falling right into place. "I don't know. He's really found of Barney. Maybe you should go as him, to show Raijin how much you care for him."

"Oooh. I'll have to go get a costume right away!" Rinoa ran off, forgetting to thank him. Then selphie saw him and ran up to him and asked Seifer to give the note to her admirer.

"Selphie. I think I know what costume your admirer will be wearing at the party," Seifer smirked, "Your admirer is a great fan of Barney. Maybe you should go as a teletubbie. The purple one that matches the purple Barney." 

"I have that one! I bought it for Irvy to wear. Thanks Seifer!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selphie mused at the thought of who her admirer was. "Maybe it's Irvine, and he just acted like he was mad at me so I wouldn't know! That is SO sweet of him. I'll just play along with it until the party later tonight." She had already ruled out Seifer because she knew he would never dress up as Barney. And Squall had Rinoa, and Zell was just tooZell-like. She pulled the Tinky-Winky costume and put it on. She made sure to apply her watermelon lip gloss, Irvine favorite flavor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa saw Tinky-Winky walk into the room. She ran over to meet him. Her costume didn't have a way for her to talk so she just glided with it out onto the dancefloor. Rinoa leaned her head on the Teletubbies shoulder. Man, this Barney costume is so hot!'

Selphie felt Irvine arms around her and went with him onto the dancefloor. She thought she heard Seifer laughing as she walked away but quickly shook it off.

Rinoa reached to take off her own mask so she could kiss him. Selphie followed Barney's example and did the same thing. Suddenly two screams rang out in the ballroom as the girls stood face to face. 

Seifer burst out in laughter as he saw this. Rinoa turned to him sharply and saw Raijin standing next to him with his arm around a [male] Seed's waist. "Look's like I'm not the only one that's like that." Raijin laughed.


End file.
